If only this wasn't our reality
by godestiny
Summary: Just my take on team 7's thoughts on thiers situation,shippuden version.Sasuke is desprate for vengence, Naruto is despratly fighting, Sakura is despratly trying to keep hope, Kakashi-sensie is despratly trying not to break. If only, If only..slight lang.
1. If only we wern't us

**If only this wasn't our reality**

**Destiny:** Hey people what's up? Okay well can anybody tell me why none of you know me? No it's not just because I'm a lame creepy loser with no friends but good guess….it's cuz this is my first fic. Yay! Well I'm not much of a writer so I decided to start out simple and work my way up to smut infested slash stories. Now this is just a small two-shot story on team 7's thought on the whole sasu-kun being gone cuz he's stupid and blinded by hatred so much he's willing to go to that creepy snake bastard. Even though everyone knows orochi-hentai is a pedophile who just wants to do naughty, naughty things to sasu-kun's body.

**Sasuke:** Baka ***uchiha death glare*** what the hell fox? I thought I was one of the characters you liked and how dare you insult me you worthless wanna-be-authur.

**Destiny: **hehehe…I ment it in the nicest way possible sasu-kun ***cough*** anyways hope you take pity on me and torture yourself by actually reading this fic. Onto the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: Are sasu-kun and Naru-chan constantly having orgasmic smut all over konoha? No…Are shino-kun and kiba-kun rutting it out after training? No…Is kakashi-sensie smexying up iruka-sensie up at the academy? No…so that means that naruto and co. do not belong to me in any shape or for no matter how much I keep threatening kishimoto-sama to give them to me. And so I am making no money for this and have nothing but my fantasies…I'm ganna go be emo and sulk in the closet.**

**_~.~.~Sasuke Uchiha~.~.~_**

Here we are again in this never ending cycle of pain and bloody tears. It's almost as if we're destined to fight each other even if all we want is to stay together.

I look at you with empty eyes and you glare at me angry that I show nothing of within. The usual threats and insults fly from our mouths and you shout at me that you'll drag me back home even if you have to beat the shit out of me. I can't help but stare at you, naruto do you really believe what your saying don't you understand I can't ever go back, konoha isn't home anymore, it never was.

The day Itachi slaughtered my clan I thought I would never feel happiness again, that I could not allow anyone close in fear of loosing something precious to that madman somehow you plowed through all my walls burring yourself deep in my heart content in never leaving and brought a smile to my lips once more.

Strength, power it's what I needed and what the snake offered and so I all but sold my soul for it, I can't allow myself to die until my hands are stained with itachi's blood. All that should matter to me was getting stronger so I could finally get revenge no matter the cost, I knew bonds were weaknesses and that the blond coming at me with first pulled back intending on socking me on my pale face was dangerous.

Naruto kept getting in his way interfering time after time and he should kill the blond once and for all, yet as he dodged the attack he couldn't help thinking of what the blond was to him. Naruto was his hope his dream his light within the ever present darkness that was his life.

He knew that even if he was somehow able to beat his brother he wouldn't be able to return to konoha, the villagers would hate him for his betrayal, the hokage probably wanted him dead. Even so he let himself pretend that in the end he could go back to naruto,for him, it was a foolish thought but it was the dream that kept him going, what kept him pushing foward to fufill his lifes goal.

If only, if only it wasn't like this, if only my family wasn't dead, if only itachi wasn't a murderous bastard, if only orochimaru hadn't placed this damn curse seal on me, if only I could admit my feelings to naruto, if only they could be together, if only they existed in a different world, if only I wasn't......uchiha sasuke.

But no matter how much he pretended the reality was this...naruto and him throwing punches and kicks over and over in this familiar violent dance, a never ending cycle that only lead to pain.

**_~.~.~Naruto Uzumaki~.~.~_**

Round and round they went one chasing the other again like the moon chasing after the sun, to anyone who didn't know the truth they'd think it was backwards. On the outside he was the sun with his bright blond hair, sky blue eyes, tanned skin dressed in orange and black, cheerful optimistic attitude, in all ways blindingly bright. Sasuke the boy before him all moon with glowing pale skin, and his ebony hair, dark eyes and darker personality, everthing that screamed shadows.

He through shurikins at Sasuke and sent multiple shadow clones to attack the avenger who just dodge the metal stars and slashed his clones in half his sharigan spinning wildly. He was mad not only at the other boy but himself, three years, three fucking years I spent training endlessly just to bring him back home with me. I don't know why I keep this torture up, but I can't seem to give up no matter how tired and hurt I am. I'm breaking apart, slowly dieing inside every time I fail. No matter how much I train or how much stronger I become it's never enough, but I can't give I won't stop, it's not just because I promised sakura, this is completely selfish I can't give you up.

Fire jutsu aimed at him as he tried to dodge a flying kunai in mid-air, heat washing over him as it barely misses him, landing stiffly and locking eyes with his apponent,blue and black, fire and ice he won't give the boy up. Sasuke was his precious person the first to truly see him, he needed sasuke in his life, sasuke was his friend, his rival, his family, and his hope in this unfair world he was thrusted into.

He knew that even if he somehow got sasuke to come home it wouldn't be the same, sasuke might try to leave again, the villagers would still hate him, and he would most likely never be allowed to be hokage nothing would change except the rift between his team. But he wanted to believe that it would end well he would be a hero for returning the uchiha and sasuke would stay with him, he knew how naive it sounded but it was the wish that kept him going, the hope that kept him sane.

If only, if only this hadn't happened, if only the villagers didn't hate me, if only I didn't have kyuubi sealed within me, if only the akatsuki weren't after me, if only I could tell sasuke how much he means to me, if only there wasn't anything keeping us apart, if only our lives were diffrent, if only I wasn't......Uzumaki Naruto.

But no matter how much he wanted to believe otherwise this was his reality....sasuke gaining the uperhand and throwing his tired body to the floor only sparing a moments glance before he watched the raven haired boy walk away again, yes to anyone on the outside he was day and sasuke night, but if you knew if you looked you'd see sasuke was everything to the village while he was hated a monster a secret in the dark, sasuke was hope, and so he chased after him around and around over and over again, yes he was the moon chasing sasuke the sun, his light.

**Destiny: Yay! First chapter up on my first fic. *does happy dance* okay so i'm happy even if you think it was lame and please, please review. I would love to know if it was good or sucked ass, any tips would be reviewer will get syber brownies, flames are welcomed for i need something to melt my marshmellow, hmmm..... till next time,Ja ne!**


	2. This wasn't suppose to happen

**I f only this wasn't our reality**

**Destiny:**_**Hey fanfiction world i'm back with the final chapter for my first ficlet. Ah I feel like a **__**mama **_bear

_** that is leaving thier cubs out in the wild to see if they can fend for themselves...wait do bears do that?**_

_**Whatever it doesn't matter i'm a fox not a bear and so...um...?+_+**_

_**Sakura: You lost your train of thought didn't you? why am I surrounded by idiots?**_

_**Destiny: ma, ma that was mean sakura-san, well anyways thanks for joining me sakura-san, I guess you**_

_**really do like me ^_^**_

_**Sakura: What are you talking about! you tricked me, you said sasuke-kun would be here! **_

_**Destiny:haha did I say that?**_

_**Sakura:........#_#**_

_**Destiny: anyways before we begin the story I want to thank **__**Nevsky**__** who was my first reviewer, thanks so much for**_

_**the advice I am sorry if the narrration confused you I hope you like this chapter better. I was so excited when I got**_

_**your review I felt like kissing you but I won't cuz I don't feel like getting sued for sexual-harrassment....so sakura-san the**_

_**deslaimer please!**_

_**Desclaimer: Destiny will never ever own **__**Naruto**__** no matter how many quarters destiny throws in the fountin. also**_

_**there is no money being made from this because lets face it no one in there right mind would buy this crappy story.**_

* * *

**~.~.~Sakura Haruno~.~.~**

It's getting dark, the sun is setting, it seems as though we're running after it. Though in a poetic way we are, not the ball of fire dissappearing behind mountains, but towards our own fire. Sasuke-kun, he has always been our fire, the fame that lights our futur. Even now that he's left us to go to that evil snake, all that we can hope is that his flame hasn't burned out. Faster, faster, faster, it's all I can think, we have to hurry, we have to make it before he dissappears again.

That morning we had just returned from a mission in the sand village, we were filthy and tired. The moment we entered tsunade-sama's office I knew something was up, the hokaga was drunk again and looked at us with tired pained eyes. The moment the words left her mouth my heart stopped, sasuke, sasuke-kun was near konoha, half a days journey. Naruto didn't even wait for the blond women to finish speaking before he took off leaving us behind to catch up. I politly thanked tsunade-sama for the information before following my blond teamate out the door. I didn't look back, we knew kakashi-sensie was right behind us and sai would follow soon after, or maybe not it didn't matter. Sai would never understand nor would he ever really be part of team 7, so he shouldn't even come it had nothing to do with him. This was ours, our hope and light we were trying to find.

Naruto was up ahead of us and kakashi-sensie a little behind me. Nothing mattered right now, not my tired body, not my aching muscles, not the small wounds we receved just hours ago that still hadn't been treated, only getting to our destination as soon as possible befor we missed our chance. By the time we reached the large clearing a few miles from the border it was dark. The stars and moon were out, thier glow illuminating us while casting shadows around us, hidding the forests secrets. I could see naruto slightly panting while glaring up at a tree to the left of us. That'swhen I felt the chakra signature unique to the dark haired avenger that we were tracking.

As I looked up to his form in a low branch above us I couldn't help but take in the sight of him. How long? how long had it been since we last saw him? He looked more hansome, more mature and colder than I remember.

I had trained for three years just like them, honing my skills as a medic and gaining tremendous strength. I had gained many skills and achieved a lot just like them, I was even a chunnin. Yet all I could do was watch frozen as my teamates attacked each other, each fighting for thier own goals.

It wasn't suppose to be like this, we were all suppose to stay together. We weren't suppose to drift apart, we wern't suppose to try to kill each other. I need to move, I need to do something, anything to stop us from breaking. Naruto is just as tired as I am, he won't be able to hold on much longer and sasuke-kun is being brutal. I catch a glimps of sasuke-kun's eyes and my heart clenches in pain and despare when I relize there's nothing, no emotion reflecting in his dark eyes, no recagnation, no anger, nothing.

That time when naruto went away to train I had descided to throw away my weaknesses and become a true ninja. They were always the ones getting hurt on mission, they were always the ones fighting, they were always protecting me and leaving me behind. No more, I had set my mind on getting stronger so that this time I would protect them. Naruto had promised to bring back sasuke-kun and so I would protect them from uchiha itachi, that was the hope that kept me from giving up. The hope that in the end everything would be the same as before, even if I know we've changed I want so badly to believe that.

If only, if only things weren't like this, if only I could turn back time, if only I had trained more when I was younger, if only I hadn't been blinded by my crush enough to see my teamates were breaking, if only I was stronger, if only I was more powerful, if only, if only I wasn't....sakura haruno.

* * *

**~.~.~kakashi hatake~.~.~**

Naruto and sasuke were still fighting, the battle getting more intense as time went on. Yet all he and sakura could do was watch from the sidelines, it wasn't as though he didn't want to help, he just felt it would be wrong for him to interfere in the boys battle. To him it seemed as though they were in thier own little world communicating everything they couldn't say in words with thier fists. He could see it in thier desprate way of fighting, everything they thought and felt for each other, everything they could never have.

He hated this, hated himself for not being able to prevent this from happening. When he took on his first genen team he had promised himself that he would take care of them. He so despatly wanted to make things right, by teaching his team everything he knew and leading them to becoming strong ninja's. He thought that if he successfully trained them that somehow it would make up for the mistakes he made when younger. He had been so focused on working his students he had forgotten to pay attention to thier human aspect. So when he noticed his team falling apart he ignored it thinking everything would stay the same as before as long as he himself didn't break. Because of his stupitity, his weakness, his fear of getting close to people he was loosing his team again.

It was his fault obito died, his fault rin was lost to him, his fault he couldn't save his sensie and now all he could do was watch two of his students fight each other in hopes of moving foward, one to break a bond the other to re-afferm it. His third student standing next to him trying to keep the tears abey as she grasped for any hope left. It wasn't suppose to be like this, they were suppose to be diffrent, his students were suppose to be happy and rely on each other. He was suppose to protect them, he was suppose to help them, he had to make things right, but how? How could he change something he couldn't control?

Then it happened, naruto lost control of his anger letting kyuubi's chakra leak, sasuke ajitated with being delaid again. The two boys formed thier final attack running towards each other. He couldn't react in time to stop it, everything seemed to happen so fast yet at the same time it was if in slow motion. He could feel himself breaking and falling apart as he stood frozen watching the events unfold before his eyes. Sakura running to her precious friends as they thrusted thier chidori and rasenga at each other. Then time stopped for a moment as the boys stood frozen each of thier fists lodged through the pink haired kunoichi. He could see her coughing up blood, hear her dieing plead 'please...no more fighting'. They removed thier fist in shock as he screamed her name watching her body fall lifeless to the hard unyielding ground.

This wasn't suppose to to happen, this wasn't the way things should have ended, she wasn't suppose to die, sasuke wasn't suppose to run away again and naruto wasn't suppose to give up. This wasn't suppose to happen, he wasn't suppose to break this easily as he cried and cursed the hevens. If only, if only he paid more attention, if only his sensei was here, if only he reacted faster, if only he could erase what happened, if only this wasn't the end, if only, if only he wasn't....kakashi hatake.

* * *

_**Sakura:.......!**_

_**Destiny:...I know...0.o**_

_**Sakura: What the hell!**_

_**Destiny: I dont know...0.o**_

_**Sakura: You killed me! WTF!**_

_**Destiny: I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, that's not what I had planned to do...it just snuck up on me, i'm as suprised as you.**_

_**Sakura:.....**_

_**Kakashi:....(reading book)**_

_**Destiny: um...kakashi-sensei**_

_**Kakashi:....(still reading)**_

_**Destiny:....=_=***_

_**Sakura:just ignore him, he's just here to supervice**_

_**Destiny:+_+ um...but he's late and not even paying attention....anyways I want to thank anyone who actuall read this story**_

_**it was my first fic. and hope that it wasn't to terrible, so R&R to tell me what you thought.I welcome advice as well as flames **_

_**cuz I need it to warm my check my other story, till next time ja ne!**_


End file.
